The present invention generally relates to the field of genetic engineering and more particularly to growth factors for endothelial cells and growth factor genes.
Developmental growth, the remodelling and regeneration of adult tissues, as well as solid tumor growth, can only occur when accompanied by blood vessel formation. Angioblasts and hematopoietic precursor cells differentiate from the mesoderm and form the blood islands of the yolk sac and the primary vascular system of the embryo. The development of blood vessels from these early (in situ) differentiating endothelial cells is termed vasculogenesis. Major embryonic blood vessels are believed to arise via vasculogenesis, whereas the formation of the rest of the vascular tree is thought to occur as a result of vascular sprouting from pre-existing vessels, a process called angiogenesis, Risau et al., Devel. Biol., 125:441-450 (1988).
Endothelial cells give rise to several types of functionally and morphologically distinct vessels. When organs differentiate and begin to perform their specific functions, the phenotypic heterogeneity of endothelial cells increases. Upon angiogenic stimulation, endothelial cells may re-enter the cell cycle, migrate, withdraw from the cell cycle and subsequently differentiate again to form new vessels that are functionally adapted to their tissue environment. Endothelial cells undergoing angiogenesis degrade the underlying basement membrane and migrate, forming capillary sprouts that project into the perivascular stroma. Ausprunk et al., Microvasc. Rev., 14:51-65 (1977). Angiogenesis during tissue development and regeneration depends on the tightly controlled processes of endothelial cell proliferation, migration, differentiation, and survival. Dysfunction of the endothelial cell regulatory system is a key feature of many diseases. Most significantly, tumor growth and metastasis have been shown to be angiogenesis dependent. Folkman et al., J. Biol. Chem., 267:10931-10934 (1992).
Key signals regulating cell growth and differentiation are mediated by polypeptide growth factors and their transmembrane receptors, many of which are tyrosine kinases. Autophosphorylated peptides within the tyrosine kinase insert and carboxyl-terminal sequences of activated receptors are commonly recognized by kinase substrates involved in signal transduction for the readjustment of gene expression in responding cells. Several families of receptor tyrosine kinases have been characterized. Van der Geer et al., Ann. Rev. Cell Biol., 10:251-337 (1994). The major growth factors and receptors transducing angiogenic stimuli are schematically shown in FIG. 1.
Fibroblast growth factors are also known to be involved in the regulation of angiogenesis. They have been shown to be mitogenic and chemotactic for cultured endothelial cells. Fibroblast growth factors also stimulate the production of proteases, such as collagenases and plasminogen activators, and induce tube formation by endothelial cells. Saksela et al., Ann. Rev. Cell Biol., 4:93-126 (1988). There are two general classes of fibroblast growth factors, FGF-1 and FGF-2, both of which lack conventional signal peptides. Both types have an affinity for heparin and FGF-2 is bound to heparin sulfate proteoglycans in the subendothelial extracellular matrix from which it may be released after injury. Heparin potentiates the stimulation of endothelial cell proliferation by angiogenic FGFs, both by protecting against denaturation and degradation and dimerizing the FGFs. Cultured endothelial cells express the FGF-1 receptor but no significant levels of other high-affinity fibroblast growth factor receptors.
Among other ligands for receptor tyrosine kinases, the platelet derived growth factor, PDGF-BB, has been shown to be weakly angiogenic in the chick chorioallantoic membrane. Risau et al., Growth Factors, 7:261-266 (1992). Transforming growth factor xcex1 (TGFxcex1) is an angiogenic factor secreted by several tumor cell types and by macrophages. Hepatocyte growth factor (HGF), the ligand of the c-met proto-oncogene-encoded receptor, also is strongly angiogenic.
Recent evidence shows that there are endothelial cell specific growth factors and receptors that may be primarily responsible for the stimulation of endothelial cell growth, differentiation and certain differentiated functions. The best studied of these is vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), a member of the PDGF family. Vascular endothelial growth factor is a dimeric glycoprotein of disulfide-linked 23 kD subunits. Other reported effects of VEGF include the mobilization of intracellular calcium, the induction of plasminogen activator and plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 synthesis, stimulation of hexose transport in endothelial cells, and promotion of monocyte migration in vitro. Four VEGF isoforms, encoded by distinct mRNA splice variants, appear to be equally capable of stimulating mitogenesis in endothelial cells. However, each isoform has a different affinity for cell surface proteoglycans, which behave as low affinity receptors for VEGF. The 121 and 165 amino acid isoforms of VEGF (VEGF121 and VEGF165) are secreted in a soluble form, whereas the isoforms of 189 and 206 amino acid residues remain cell surface-associated and have a strong affinity for heparin. VEGF was originally purified from several sources on the basis of its mitogenic activity toward endothelial cells, and also by its ability to induce microvascular permeability, hence it is also called vascular permeability factor (VPF).
The pattern of VEGF expression suggests its involvement in the development and maintenance of the normal vascular system and in tumor angiogenesis. During murine development, the entire 7.5 day post-coital (p.c.) endoderm expresses VEGF and the ventricular neuroectoderm produces VEGF at the capillary ingrowth stage. See Breier et al., Development, 114:521-523 (1992). On day two of quail development, the vascularized area of the yolk sac as well as the whole embryo show expression of VEGF. In addition, epithelial cells next to fenestrated endothelia in adult mice show persistent VEGF expression, suggesting a role in the maintenance of this specific endothelial phenotype and function.
Two high affinity receptors for VEGF have been characterized. These are VEGFR-1/Flt-1 (fms-like tyrosine kinase-1) and VEGFR-2/Kdr/Flk-1 (kinase insert domain containing receptor/fetal liver kinase-1). Those receptors are classified in the PDGF-receptor family, but they have seven rather than five immunoglobulin-like loops in their extracellular domain and they possess a longer kinase insert than normally observed in this family. The expression of VEGF receptors occurs mainly in vascular endothelial cells, although some may be present on monocytes and melanoma cells. Only endothelial cells have been reported to proliferate in response to VEGF, and endothelial cells from different sources show different responses. Thus, the signals mediated through VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 appear to be cell type specific. The VEGF-related placenta growth factor (PlGF) was recently shown to bind to VEGFR-1 with high affinity. PlGF was able to enhance the growth factor activity of VEGF, but it did not stimulate endothelial cells on its own. Naturally occurring VEGF/PlGF heterodimers were nearly as potent mitogens as VEGF homodimers for endothelial cells.
The Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase (VEGFR-3) is closely related in structure to the products of the VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 genes. Despite this similarity, the mature form of Flt4 differs from the VEGF receptors in that it is proteolytically cleaved in the extracellular domain into two disulfide-linked polypeptides. Pajusola et al., Cancer Res., 52:5738-5743 (1992). The 4.5 and 5.8 kb Flt4 mRNAs encode polypeptides which differ in their C-termini due to the use of alternative 3xe2x80x2 exons. The VEGFs do not show specific binding to Flt4 or induce its autophosphorylation.
Expression of Flt4 appears to be more restricted than expression of VEGFR-1 or VEGFR-2. The expression of Flt4 first becomes detectable by in situ hybridization in the angioblasts of head mesenchyme, the cardinal vein, and extraembryonically in the allantois of 8.5 day p.c. mouse embryos. In 12.5 day p.c. embryos the Flt4 signal is observed in developing venous and presumptive lymphatic endothelia, but arterial endothelia appear negative. During later stages of development, Flt4 mRNA becomes restricted to developing lymphatic vessels. Only the lymphatic endothelia and some high endothelial venules express Flt4 mRNA in adult human tissues and increased expression occurs in lymphatic sinuses in metastatic lymph nodes and in lymphangioma. These results support the theory of the venous origin of lymphatic vessels.
Five endothelial cell specific receptor tyrosine kinases, Flt-1 (VEGFR-1), KDR/Flk-1 (VEGFR-2), Flt4, Tie and Tek/Tie-2 have so far been described, which possess the intrinsic tyrosine kinase activity essential for signal transduction. Targeted mutations inactivating Flt-1, FLk-1, Tie and Tek in mouse embryos have indicated their essential and specific roles in vasculogenesis and angiogenesis at the molecular level. VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 bind VEGF with high affinity (Kd 16 pM and 760 pM, respectively) and VEGFR-1 also binds the related placenta growth factor (PlGF; Kd about 200 pM), while the ligands for Tie, Tek, and Flt4 have not heretofore been reported.
The present invention provides a ligand for the Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase. Thus, the invention provides a purified and isolated polypeptide which is capable of binding to the Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase. Preferably, an Flt4 ligand of the invention is capable of stimulating tyrosine phosphorylation of Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase in a host cell expressing the Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase. Preferred ligands of the invention are mammalian polypeptides. Highly preferred ligands are human polypeptides.
In one embodiment, an FlT4 ligand has a molecular weight of approximately 23 kD as determined by SDS-PAGE under reducing conditions. For example, the invention includes a ligand composed of one or more polypeptides of approximately 23 kD is purifyable from conditioned media from a PC-3 prostatic adenocarcinoma cell line, the cell line having ATCC Acc. No. CRL 1435. Amino acid sequencing of this PC-3 cell derived ligand revealed that the ligand comprises an amino terminal amino acid sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO: 13. A conditioned medium comprising an Flt4 ligand is itself an aspect of the invention.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the ligand comprises a fragment of the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 33 which specifically binds to the human Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase. Exemplary fragments include: a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO: 33 from about residue 112 to about residue 213; a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence from about residue 104 to about residue 227 of SEQ ID NO: 33; and a polypeptide comprising an amino acid sequence from about residue 112 to about residue 227 of SEQ ID NO: 33. Other exemplary fragments include polypeptides comprising amino acid sequences of SEQ ID NO: 33 that span, approximately, the following residues: 31-213, 31-227, 32-227, 103-217, 103-225, 104-213, 113-213, 103-227, 113-227, 131-211, 161-211, 103-225, 227-419, 228-419, 31-419, and 1-419, as described in greater detail below.
The present invention also provides one or more polypeptide precursors of an Flt4 ligand, wherein one such precursor (designated xe2x80x9cprepro-VEGF-Cxe2x80x9d) comprises the complete amino acid sequence (amino acid residues 1 to 419) shown in SEQ ID NO: 33. Thus, the invention includes a purified and isolated polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of residues 1 to 419 shown in SEQ ID NO: 33. A putative 102 amino acid leader (prepro) peptide has been identified in the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 33. Thus, in a related aspect, the invention includes a purified and isolated polypeptide having the amino acids sequence of residues 103-419 shown in SEQ ID NO: 33.
In one embodiment, an expressed Flt4 ligand precursor is proteolytically cleaved upon expression to produce an approximately 23 kD polypeptide which is the Flt4 ligand (herein designated VEGF-C). Thus, an Flt4 ligand is provided which is the cleavage product of the precursor peptide shown in SEQ ID NO: 33 and which has a molecular weight of approximately 23 kD under reducing conditions.
A putative VEGF-C precursor or ""splice variant, consisting of polypeptides with molecular weights of about 29 and 32 kD, also is considered an aspect of the invention.
In another embodiment, an expressed Flt4 ligand precursor is proteolytically cleaved upon expression to produce an approximately 21 kD VEGF-C polypeptide. Sequence analysis has indicated that an observed 21 kD form has an amino terminus approximately 9 amino acids downstream from the amino terminus of the 23 kD form, suggesting alternative cleavage sites exist.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent that an aspect of the invention includes a fragment of the purified and isolated polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of residues 1 to 419 shown in SEQ ID NO: 33, the fragment being capable of specifically binding to Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase. Preferred embodiments include fragments having an apparent molecular weight of approximately 21/23 kD and 29/32 kD as assessed by SDS-PAGE under reducing conditions.
Evidence suggests that the amino acids essential for retaining Flt4 ligand activity are contained within approximately amino acids 103/112-226/227 of SEQ ID NO: 33, and that a carboxy-terminal proteolytic cleavage to produce a mature, naturally-occurring Flt4 ligand occurs at the approximate position of amino acids 226-227 of SEQ ID NO: 33. Accordingly, a preferred Flt4 ligand comprises approximately amino acids 103-227 of SEQ ID NO: 33.
VEGF-C mutational analysis described herein indicates that a naturally occurring VEGF-C polypeptide spanning amino acids 103-227 of SEQ ID NO: 33, produced by a natural processing cleavage that defines the C-terminus, exists and is biologically active as an Flt4 ligand. A polypeptide fragment consisting of residues 104-213 of SEQ ID NO: 33 has been shown to retain VEGF-C biological activity. Additional mutational analyses indicate that a polypeptide spanning only amino acids 113-213 of SEQ ID NO: 33 retains Flt4 ligand activity. Accordingly, preferred polypeptides comprise sequences spanning, approximately, amino acid residues 103-227, 104-213, or 113-213, of SEQ ID NO: 33.
Moreover, sequence comparisons of members of the VEGF family of polypeptides provide an indication that still smaller fragments will retain biological activity, and such smaller fragments are intended as aspects of the invention. In particular, eight highly conserved cysteine residues of the VEGF family of polypeptides define a region from residues 131-211 of SEQ ID NO: 33 (see FIGS. 10 and 31B); therefore, a polypeptide spanning from about residue 131 to about residue 211 is expected to retain VEGF-C biological activity. In fact, a polypeptide comprising approximately residues 161-211, which retains an evolutionarily-conserved RCXXCC motif, is postulated to retain VEGF-C activity, and therefore is intended as an aspect of the invention. Some of the conserved cysteine residues in VEGF-C participate in interchain disulfide bonding to make homo- and heterodimers of the various naturally occurring VEGF-C polypeptides. Beyond the preceding considerations, evidence exists that VEGF-C polypeptides lacking interchain disulfide bonds retain VEGF-C biological activity. In particular, VEGF-C that has been reduced and alkylated (processes that prevent the formation of disulfide bonds by cysteine residues) retains biological activity. Consequently, the materials and methods of the invention include all VEGF-C fragments that retain at least one biological activity of VEGF-C, regardless of the presence or absence of interchain disulfide bonds. The invention also includes multimers comprising such fragments linked to each other or to other polypeptides. Fragment linkage may be by way of covalent bonding (e.g., disulfide bonding) or non-covalent bonding of polypeptide chains (e.g, hydrogen bonding, bonding due to stable or induced dipole-dipole interactions, bonding due to hydrophobic or hydrophilic interactions, combinations of these bonding mechanisms, and the like).
In yet another related aspect, the invention includes variants and analogs of the aforementioned polypeptides, including VEGF-C, precursors of VEGF-C, and fragments of VEGF-C. The variants contemplated by the invention include purified and isolated polypeptides having amino acid sequences that differ from the amino acid sequences of VEGF-C, VEGF-C precursors and VEGF-C fragments by conservative substitutions, as recognized by those of skill in the art, or by additions or deletions of amino acid residues that are compatible with the retention of at least one biological activity of VEGF-C.
Analogs contemplated by the invention include polypeptides having modifications to one or more amino acid residues that differ from the modifications found in VEGF-C, VEGF-C precursors, or VEGF-C fragments, but are compatible with the retention of at least one biological activity of VEGF-C, VEGF-C precursors, or VEGF-C fragments. For example, analogs within the scope of the invention include glycosylation variants and conjugants (attachment of the aforementioned polypeptides to compounds such as labels, toxins, etc.)
The present invention also provides purified and isolated polynucleotides (i.e., nucleic acids) encoding novel polypeptides, for example a cDNA or corresponding genomic DNA encoding VEGF-C. VEGF-C is a ligand for the FLT4 receptor tyrosine kinase (VEGFR-3), a receptor tyrosine kinase related to VEGFR-1 and VEGFR-2 that does not bind VEGF. VEGFR-3 is expressed in venous and lymphatic endothelia of fetal tissues and predominantly in lymphatic endothelia of adult tissues. Kaipainen al., Cancer Res., 54:6571-77 (1994); Kaipainen, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. (USA), 92:3566-70 (1995). A preferred nucleic acid of the invention encodes VEGF-C, for example a DNA encoding amino acid residues 1 to 419 of SEQ ID NO: 33. Other preferred nucleic acids encode one of the aforementioned fragments of VEGF-C. The invention also comprehends analogs of these polynucleotides, or derivatives of any one of these polynucleotides sufficiently duplicative of the corresponding naturally occurring polynucleotide such that the encoded polypeptide retains at least one biological property of the polypeptide encoded by the naturally occurring polynucleotide. DNA polynucleotides according to the invention include genomic DNAs, cDNAs, and oligonucleotides comprising the coding sequence for a fragment of VEGF-C, or an analog of a VEGF-C fragment that retains at least one of the biological activities of a VEGF-C fragment. Distinct polynucleotides encoding a polypeptide of the invention by virtue of the degeneracy of the genetic code are within the scope of the invention.
A preferred polynucleotide according to the invention comprises the human VEGF-C cDNA sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO: 32 from nucleotide 352 to 1611. Other polynucleotides according to the invention encode a VEGF-C polypeptide from, e.g., mammals other than humans. Still other polynucleotides of the invention comprise a coding sequence for a VEGF-C fragment, and allelic variants of those DNAs encoding part or all of VEGF-C. Moreover, the invention comprehends polynucleotides that differ from native VEGF-C-encoding polynucleotides by the deletion, insertion or substitution of nucleotides and which encode polypeptides that retain part or all of at least one of the biological activities associated with native VEGF-C-encoding polynucleotides. Further, the invention contemplates polynucleotides having sequences that differ from polynucleotides encoding a VEGF-C fragment in a manner that results in conservative amino acid differences between the encoded polypeptides, as understood by those of skill in the art.
The invention further comprises polynucleotides that hybridize to the above-defined polynucleotides under standard stringent hybridization conditions, or which would hybridize but for the degeneracy of the genetic code. Exemplary stringent hybridization conditions are as follows: hybridization at 42xc2x0 C. in 50% formamide, 5xc3x97SSC, 20 mM Na.PO4, pH 6.8 and washing in 0.2xc3x97SSC at 55xc2x0 C. It is understood by those of skill in the art that variation in these conditions occurs based on the length and GC nucleotide content of the sequences to be hybridized. Formulas standard in the art are appropriate for determining exact hybridization conditions. See Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (Second ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press 1989) xc2xa7xc2xa79.47-9.51. These polynucleotides, capable of hybridizing to polynucleotides encoding VEGF-C, VEGF-C fragments, or VEGF-C analogs, are useful as nucleic acid probes for identifying, purifying and isolating polynucleotides encoding other (non-human) mammalian forms of VEGF-C. Additionally, these polynucleotides are useful in screening methods of the invention, as described below.
Preferred nucleic acid probes of the invention comprise nucleic acid sequences of at least about 16 continuous nucleotides of SEQ ID NO: 32. More preferably, these nucleic acid probes would have at least about 20 nucleotides found in a subsequence of SEQ ID NO: 32. In using these nucleic acids as probes, it is preferred that the nucleic acids specifically hybridize to a portion of the sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO: 32. Specific hybridization is herein defined as hybridization under standard stringent hybridization conditions. To identify and isolate other mammalian VEGF-C genes specifically, nucleic acid probes preferably are selected such that they fail to hybridize to genes related to VEGF-C (e.g., fail to hybridize to human VEGF or to human VEGF-B genes).
Thus, the invention comprehends polynucleotides comprising at least about 16 nucleotides wherein the polynucleotides are capable of specifically hybridizing to a gene encoding VEGF-C, e.g., a human gene. The specificity of hybridization ensures that a polynucleotide of the invention is able to hybridize to a nucleic acid encoding a VEGF-C under hybridization conditions that do not support hybridization of the polynucleotide to nucleic acids encoding, e.g., VEGF or VEGF-B. In one embodiment, polynucleotides of at least about 16 nucleotides, and preferably at least about 20 nucleotides, are selected as continuous nucleotide sequences found in SEQ ID NO: 32 or the complement of the nucleotide sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO: 32.
Thus, aspects of the invention include purified and isolated nucleic acids encoding polypeptides and polypeptide fragments of the invention; vectors which comprise nucleic acids of the invention; and host cells transformed or transfected with nucleic acids or vectors of the invention. For example, in a preferred embodiment, the invention includes a purified and isolated nucleic acid (e.g., a DNA or an RNA) encoding an Flt4 ligand precursor. Due to the degeneracy of the genetic code, numerous such coding sequences are possible, each having in common the coding of the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 33. As set forth above, the invention includes polypeptides which comprise a portion of the amino acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 33 and which bind the Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase (herein designated VEGFR-3); the invention also is intended to include nucleic acids encoding these polypeptides. Ligand precursors according to the invention, when expressed in an appropriate host cell, produce, via cleavage, a peptide which binds specifically to the Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase (VEGFR-3). The nucleotide sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 32 contains a preferred nucleotide sequence encoding the Flt4 ligand (VEGF-C).
The present invention also provides a cell line which produces an Flt4 ligand. In a preferred embodiment, the ligand may be purified and isolated directly from the cell culture medium. Also provided are vectors comprising a DNA encoding the Flt4 ligand, and host cells comprising the vectors. Preferred vectors of the invention are expression vectors wherein nucleic acids of the invention are operatively connected to appropriate promoters and other control sequences, such that appropriate host cells transformed or transfected with the vectors are capable of expressing the Flt4 ligand. A preferred vector of the invention is plasmid pFLT4-L, having ATCC accession no. 97231. Such vectors and host cells are useful for recombinantly producing VEGF-C polypeptides.
The invention further includes a method of making polypeptides of the invention. In a preferred method, a nucleic acid or vector of the invention is expressed in a host cell, and a polypeptide of the invention is purified from the host cell or the host cell""s growth medium.
In a related embodiment, the invention includes a method of making a polypeptide capable of specifically binding to Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase, comprising the steps of: (a) transforming or transfecting a host cell with a nucleic acid of the invention; (b) cultivating the host cell to express the nucleic acid; and (c) purifying a polypeptide capable of specifically binding to Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase from the host cell or from the host cell""s growth media.
The invention also is intended to include purified and isolated polypeptide ligands of Flt4 produced by methods of the invention.
In another aspect, the invention includes an antibody which is specifically reactive with polypeptides of the invention, such as an Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase ligand. Antibodies, both monoclonal and polyclonal, may be made against a ligand of the invention according to standard techniques in the art. Such antibodies may be used in diagnostic applications to monitor angiogenesis, vascularization, lymphatic vessels and their disease states, wound healing, or certain hematopoietic or leukemia cells, or they may be used to block or activate the Flt4 receptor.
Ligands according to the invention may be labeled with a detectable label and used to identify their corresponding receptors in situ. Labeled Flt4 ligand and anti-Flt4 ligand antibodies may be used as imaging agents in the detection of lymphatic vessels, high endothelial venules, and Flt4 receptors expressed in histochemical tissue sections. The ligand or antibody may be covalently or non-covalently coupled to a suitable supermagnetic, paramagnetic, electron dense, echogenic, or radioactive agent for imaging. Other, non-radioactive labels, such as biotin and avidin, may also be used.
A related aspect of the invention is a method for the detection of specific cells, e.g., endothelial cells. These cells may be found in vivo, or in ex vivo biological tissue samples. The method of detection comprises the steps of exposing a biological tissue comprising, e.g., endothelial cells, to a polypeptide according to claim 1, under conditions wherein the polypeptide binds to the cells, optionally washing the biological tissue, and detecting the polypeptide bound to the cells in the biological tissue, thereby detecting the cells.
The present invention also provides diagnostic and clinical applications for claimed ligands. In a preferred embodiment, Flt4 ligands or precursors are used to accelerate angiogenesis, e.g., during wound healing, or to promote the endothelial functions of lymphatic vessels. A utility for VEGF-C is suggested as an inducer of angiogenesis also in tissue transplantation, in eye diseases, in the formation of collateral vessels around arterial stenoses and into injured tissues after infarction. Ligands may be applied in any suitable manner using an appropriate pharmaceutically-acceptable vehicle, e.g., a pharmaceutically-acceptable diluent, adjuvant, excipient or carrier. Ligands also may be used to quantify future metastatic risk by assaying biopsy material for the presence of active receptors or ligands in a binding assay or kit using detectably-labeled ligand. An Flt4 ligand according to the invention also may be used to promote re-growth or permeability of lymphatic vessels in, for example, organ transplant patients. In addition, an Flt4 ligand may be used to mitigate the loss of axillary lymphatic vessels following surgical interventions in the treatment of cancer (e.g., breast cancer). Ligands according to the invention also may be used to treat or prevent inflammation, edema, aplasia of the lymphatic vessels, lymphatic obstruction, elephantiasis, and Milroy""s disease. Finally, Flt4 ligands may be used to stimulate lymphocyte production and maturation, and to promote or inhibit trafficking of leukocytes between tissues and lymphatic vessels or to affect migration in and out of the thymus.
An embodiment of this aspect of the invention is a method of screening for an endothelial cell disorder in a mammalian subject. The method comprises providing a sample of endothelial cells from the subject, contacting the sample of endothelial cells with a polypeptide according to claim 4, determining the growth rate of the cells, and correlating the growth rate with a disorder. In a preferred embodiment, the endothelial cells are lymphatic cells. In another preferred embodiment, the mammalian subject is a human being and the endothelial cells are human cells. In yet another preferred embodiment, the disorder is a vessel disorder, e.g., a lymphatic vessel disorder, such as the loss of lymphatic vessels through surgery or the reduction in function of existing lymphatic vessels due to blockages. In another embodiment, the endothelial cells are contacted with the polypeptide in vitro. The growth rate determined in the method is the rate of cell division per unit time, determined by any one of a number of techniques known in the art. The correlation of the growth rate with a disorder can involve a positive or negative correlation, e.g., whether the polypeptide has Flt4 ligand activity or is an inhibitor of such activity, as described below.
Inhibitors of the Flt4 ligand may be used to control endothelial cell proliferation and lymphangiomas. For example, such inhibitors may be used to arrest metastatic growth or spread, or to control other aspects of endothelial cell expression and growth. Inhibitors include antibodies, antisense oligonucleotides, and peptides which block the Flt4 receptor, all of which are intended as aspects of the invention.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a method for modulating the growth of endothelial cells in a mammalian subject comprising the steps of exposing mammalian endothelial cells to a polypeptide according to the invention in an amount effective to modulate the growth of the mammalian endothelial cells. In one embodiment, the modulation of growth is effected by using a polypeptide capable of stimulating tyrosine phosphorylation of Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase in a host cell expressing the Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase. In modulating the growth of endothelial cells, the invention contemplates the modulation of endothelial cell-related disorders. Endothelial cell disorders contemplated by the invention include, but are not limited to, physical loss of lymphatic vessels (e.g., surgical removal of axillary lymph tissue), lymphatic vessel occlusion (e.g., elephantiasis), and lymphangiomas. In a preferred embodiment, the subject, and endothelial cells, are human. The endothelial cells may be provided in vitro, or in vivo. An effective amount of a polypeptide is defined herein as that amount of polypeptide empirically determined to be necessary to achieve a reproducible change in cell growth rate (as determined by microscopic or macroscopic visualization and estimation of cell doubling time, or nucleic acid synthesis assays), as would be understood by one of ordinary skill in the art.
The present invention also provides methods for using the claimed nucleic acids (i.e., polynucleotides) in screening for endothelial cell disorders. In a preferred embodiment, the invention provides a method for screening an endothelial cell disorder in a mammalian subject comprising the steps of providing a sample of endothelial cell nucleic acids from the subject, contacting the sample of endothelial cell nucleic acids with a polynucleotide according to claim 35, determining the level of hybridization between the endothelial cell nucleic acids and the polynucleotide, and correlating the level of hybridization with a disorder. A preferred mammalian subject, and source of endothelial cell nucleic acids, is a human. The disorders contemplated by the method of screening with polynucleotides include, but are not limited to, vessel disorders such as the aforementioned lymphatic vessel disorders, and hypoxia.
Purified and isolated polynucleotides encoding other (non-human) mammalian VEGF-C forms also are aspects of the invention, as are the polypeptides encoded thereby, and antibodies that are specifically immunoreactive with the non-human VEGF-C variants. Thus, the invention includes a purified and isolated mammalian VEGF-C polypeptide, and also a purified and isolated polynucleotide encoding such a polypeptide.
In one embodiment, the invention includes a purified and isolated polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of residues 1 to 415 of SEQ ID NO: 41, which sequence corresponds to a putative mouse VEGF-C precursor. The putative mouse VEGF-C precursor is believed to be processed into a mature mouse VEGF-C in a manner analogous to the processing of the human prepro-polypeptide. Thus, in a related aspect, the invention includes a purified and isolated polypeptide capable of specifically binding to an Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase (e.g., a human or mouse Flt-4 receptor tyrosine kinase), the polypeptide comprising a fragment of the purified and isolated polypeptide having the amino acid sequence of residues 1 to 415 of SEQ ID NO: 41, the fragment being capable of specifically binding to the Flt4 receptor tyrosine kinase. The invention further includes purified and isolated nucleic acids encoding the foregoing polypeptides, such as a nucleic acid comprising all or a portion of the sequence shown in SEQ ID NO: 40.